Of Shamrock Pins and Luck
by roseusvortex
Summary: The five times Ginevra thinks of herself as very lucky.


***sighs* I could've done better... I really could've. It feels choppy. I hope you guys like this regardless. I had an urge to write a Ginny fic. ;) Oh, and that moment you forget what Parvati's name is till you go eat some harvati cheese and you're like _ah...that's right._  
**

 **Written for the Shamrock Shambles event over at the forum; Diagon Alley II. Using the prompts as followed...  
**

 **-burnt orange**

 **-luck**

 **-shamrock**

 **-shenagians**

 **-emerald green**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 _The five times Ginevra is the luckiest girl.  
_

...

Ginevra is ten when she realizes that she is quite happy.

Innocent, girly, and someone completely different than what her brothers probably expect her to be. She goes out at night when everyone is asleep. She sneaks through the kitchen and grabs a broom and flies into the night sky.

Ginny is not an idiot. She stays pretty low in the sky till she feels comfortable enough to go higher. If she falls, then there is no way she can keep it a secret from everyone.

And that it must stay. A secret.

She almost gets caught a few times, but manages to slip away silently, just in time as Fred finds his way downstairs for a cup of water. She is hiding by the bushes and she thinks he is staring far too long outside and her hearts starts beating faster, faster, and _faster._

Then he turn around and goes back upstairs.

It's almost like she has a bottle of luck in her pocket.

Ginny can hardly restrain her giggles because she is the _luckiest_ girl in the world.

* * *

Ginevra is eleven when she thinks she knows the world.

It should've been obvious that being in a large family, protected by six older brothers, and being sheltered by loving people. Meeting only _nice_ people...

Such a nice world...

But, to be truthful, she never knew the world was such a lonely place...and so big. So big that she can't find her brothers down its long hallways and large rooms. It's empty and she gets losts amongst everyone, pushed down by a few bullies, and forgotten by others.

Then, she takes up a quill.

Suddenly, it isn't so lonely any more because she writes.

This book, _her diary_ , it's her little secret and she can't share it with anyone. Tom is her friend. Tom is so sweet and perfect. Tom is her world.

Tom is the reason she can walk down these long hallways without her brothers.

Ah, but if only she saw the trail of feathers and burnt orange left behind as she skipped down the halls of Hogwarts, she'd realize that _she doesn't know this world at all.  
_

But right now, she just feels lucky to have a friend.

* * *

Ginevra is twelve when she is still trying to figure out the world.

She trudges along besides Luna, who stays with her more nowadays, and she feels grateful and more than guilty because she remembers how much she forgot Luna during her first year.

How she forgot everyone...

Then, all of the sudden, they are both getting pelted by snowballs. Gasping from the freezing ice and surprise, they huddle pathetically under the cover of their schoolbags. "Honestly, you guys." Ginny calls out, annoyed. She knows exactly who is responsible.

"Now, now..."

"...no need..."

"...to get work up..."

"...you just really looked like you needed to..."

"...cool down a bit!"

Ginny huffs, cold and shivering, "I'm tired of your little shenagians!"

"...Oh? Would you look at that, Gred? Gin Gin is using big words!"

"I see that, Forge!"

She sticks out her tongue at the identical smirks on the twin's faces. Her brothers were always so immature sometimes.

Fred wraps an arm around her, "It's called loving our little sis!"

She sighs, "Don't leave Luna out, guys."

George obliges and wraps an arm around Luna who has been smiling at them, "Wouldn't dream of it. 'Ello Luna."

Luna smiles sweetly at them and reaches towards Ginny to wrap an arm around her, Ginny responds in kind. They make a whole circle together, she notes to herself.

Ginny is shaking her head, "I am so annoyed at you right now. Do you know how cold it is?!"

Fred starts off, "It doesn't matter 'cause..."

"...our job is done."

She blinks. "What?"

It takes Luna to point out softly, "You are smiling again, Ginny."

That's right. She was. She was cold, shivering, and smiling in the snow with her friends. That's when she realizes that she never wants this circle broken. She hopes she has enough luck left in the bottle.

* * *

Ginevra is thirteen when she gets asked out on her first date.

Neville Longbottom is standing in front of her, nervous and shaking for the second time that week. Earlier he had asked her to the Yule ball and she had declined.

She had wanted Harry to take her.

But now, Harry is going with Parvati, not her.

She wonders if she should go with Neville...otherwise, she might not get to see it. The Great Hall all decorated. While she is pondering this, Neville holds out his hand and there, resting in his palm, a pretty pin in a shape of a shamrock. Her heart beats a little faster.

What does that even mean, she thinks to herself. Why a shamrock pin? Was it to give her luck?

"I-I would consider myself very lucky, if you allowed me to take you to the Yule Ball." He doesn't stutter like last time, but he is trying very hard to not let his voice shake. She can tell.

No boy has ever said that to her.

So she takes the shamrock pin and says yes.

...

After the Yule Ball, she goes up to Neville and gives him the shamrock pin back. It was pretty, but she didn't need luck from a pin. His face is crestfallen as he takes it back.

Ginny doesn't leave him like that. She pecks him on the cheek and says, "Neville, you deserve so much better than me. I envy the lucky girl that gets you."

But that lucky girl isn't her, she thinks to herself. She doesn't need luck when she has survived on what she has left.

And she leaves him standing in front of the Great Hall and her heart feels heavy, because she likes Harry. Not Neville.

Right?

* * *

Ginevra is fourteen when she realizes how much she does care for Harry.

She is trying to focus on a happy memory, something from her childhood, back when she was ten and flying in the sky, hiding from her brothers, and laughing. The only thing that comes out of her wand is white mist that quickly floats away.

She grits her teeth. This was so fustrating.

"Here... you're holding your wand wrong..."

Ginny blinks and looks up to beautiful green eyes. Flushing, she backtracks and tries to look at his whole face. "Oh, like this?" She adjusts her hand.

Harry laughs, "Yeah, that's better." His eyes travel over to Cho Chang _again_ and he wanders over there to help her. Ginny ignores the pang in her heart and tries to focuses on a happy memory. Not jealousy. Something happy.

 _His eyes... emerald green..._

Luna leans over to her, "Ginny, you're smiling again."

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

She realizes how much she cares for Harry right then. Her horse Patronus prances in front of her and everyone is applauding. It feels like the bottle has been refilled since it started draining from her as a little girl. It feels... like she has luck again.

Once again, she can hardly restrain her giggles because she does feels like the _luckiest_ girl.


End file.
